


it's sin(full)

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	it's sin(full)

it's sin(full)  
Twins that love each other a bit too much (1/3)  
„Happy Birthday, Clas ...“, kaum dass der Sportchef die Tür zu seinem Hotelzimmer einen Spalt weit geöffnet hatte, schallte ihm der enthusiastische Geburtstagsgruß entgegen. „Anders.“, mit einem Lächeln schob er die Tür weiter auf, trat in das angenehm warme, halbdunkle Zimmer und streifte die dicke Teamjacke ab, um sie achtlos an die Garderobe zu hängen, bevor er dann zum Bett sah und sich räusperte, „Lars ...“ „Wir dachten, du erkennst den Unterschied ...“, die nackten Zwillinge räkelten sich selbstgefällig in den weißen Laken, während Clas sichtlich überrascht die beiden beinahe identischen Gesichter musterte. „Also, Clas? Wer bin ich“  
Clas‘ Blick wanderte etwas unentschlossen zwischen den beiden nahezu identischen, nackten Männern, die sich so schamlos auf seinem Bett räkelten und sich offenherzig präsentierten, hin und her. „Was? Muss ich dir nach fast zwei Jahren einen Tipp geben?“, einer der Zwillinge stützte sich nun auf und erhob sich kopfschüttelnd vom Bett. Langsam trat er auf Clas zu, schlang die Arme um den Hals des überraschten Sportchefs und küsste ihn verlangend. Die Zähne spielten mit der Unterlippe, zupften fordernd und um Einlass bettelnd daran und als das Knie des Zwillings dann auch noch beharrlich in den Schritt des Älteren drückte, entkam Clas ein erstes, heiseres Aufstöhnen. Der Zwilling nutzte die Chance, um den Kuss noch weiter zu vertiefen. Die kundige Zunge stupste ihr Pendant an, verwickelte es dann in einen lebhaften Kampf um die Dominanz, der erst mit dem grinsenden Clas als Sieger endete, als der Arzt endlich schwer atmend zurückwich.  
„Und?“, die blauen Augen funkelten vergnügt und Anders lachte, als Clas‘ Hand auf seinem nackten Hintern landete und er ihn für einen weiteren, dieses Mal aber liebevolleren und sanfteren Kuss zu sich zog. „Biest ...“, murmelte der Sportchef gegen die noch kussgeschwollenen Lippen, „Ich hätte es wissen müssen ...“ „Hast du aber nicht.“, geschickt entwand Anders sich dem Griff und setzte sich neben den anderen Haugvad, bei dem es sich um Lars handeln musste, auf die Bettkante. Die Zwillinge wechselten einen langen Blick miteinander und nicht zum ersten Mal wunderte Clas sich über die Fähigkeit der beiden Brüder mit Hilfe von Blicken so problemlos zu kommunizieren, wenn sie beide eigentlich Männer vieler Worte waren. „Mmmmh, eigentlich hat er sein Geschenk nicht verdient, oder …?“, Anders‘ Blick, der nun wieder auf Clas ruhte, war voller Schalk, wirkte aber dennoch auch leicht gekränkt, darüber dass Clas nicht in der Lage gewesen war, ihn zu erkennen. Lars schien den Stimmungswechsel seines Zwilling sofort zu spüren. Er lächelnd zwar nickend, trieb dabei aber den schiefen Zahn nachdenklich in seine Unterlippe und warf Clas einen warnenden Blick zu, „Stimmt …“ „Dabei bin ich extra den ganzen weiten Weg hergefahren ...“, Anders klang nun tatsächlich wirklich gekränkt, als er nun Anstalten machte aufzustehen, aber Lars ergriff sein Handgelenk und zog seinen, daraufhin einen überraschten Laut von sich gebenden Bruder zu sich ins Bett, „Wir lassen uns den Spaß nicht verderben … Dann muss er halt zusehen …“ „Und darf nicht anfassen?“, Anders sah mit neuerwachter Neugier und wachsender Begeisterung zu seinem Zwilling, der über ihm kniete auf und schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, während er sich aus dem Bett erhob, „Weißt du ...“ Langsam mit wiegenden Schritten trat Anders zu Clas und stieß den überraschten Sportchef ruppig auf den Stuhl, bevor er hinter ihn trat, über die Oberarme abwärts strich und dann die Hände des Älteren mit sanfter Gewalt auf den Rücken zwang, „Wir sollten auf Nummer sicher gehen ...“ „Meinst du?“, auch Lars hatte sich nun erhoben und geschmeidig einen Buff vom Boden aufgehoben, den er nun mit einem genüsslichen Grinsen zwischen seinen Fingern wand, „Ich habe da schon eine Idee ...“  
Geschickt wurde der schwarze Buff um die Handgelenke des von Anders‘ Fingern, die über seine Brust strichen, abgelenkten Clas gewunden und Anders leckte noch einmal über Clas‘ Hals, bevor er sich von ihm löste und zusammen mit Lars vor den Stuhl trat. „Sieht plötzlich gar nicht mehr so mächtig aus, der Sportchef.“, stichelte Anders, noch immer etwas maliziös klingend, aber Lars schlang einen Arm um seinen Zwilling und zog den Jüngeren zu einem Kuss zu sich, während seine Hand über die Seite strich und schließlich auf der Pobacke zu liegen kam. Ein Ruck schien durch Anders‘ Körper zu jagen, seine Wangen färbten sich rot und er gab sich nur zu gerne dem süßen Versprechen, das dem langsam vertieft werdenden Kuss und der heißen Berührung auf seiner nackten Haut innezuwohnen schien hin. Lars‘ große Hand vergrub sich in den langen, dunkelblonden Strähnen, zogen den Zwilling näher, immer näher, aber noch immer schien es nicht genug für die beiden Brüder zu sein.  
Ein gequältes Seufzen entwich ihnen, als die heiße Haut ihrer Körper das erste Mal aufeinandertraf und Anders stöhnte gepresst auf, als die Hand seines Zwillings nun fordernd das straffe Fleisch der Pobacke zu kneten begann. Seine Hand strich seinerseits über den trainierten Oberkörper, er fühlte die Muskeln und Sehnen, war aber in der Hitze des Gefechts unfähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen oder die lang antrainierten Muskeln benennen zu können. Stattdessen kratzte Anders über die bis dahin makellose Haut seines Zwilling, die ihre Sommerbräune auch jetzt im Winter noch immer nicht verloren zu haben schien, und kniff Lars in eine der Brustwarzen, die sich unter der kleinsten Berührung bereits hart aufrichteten. Ruckartig schob Lars seine Hüfte nach vorne, rieb die bereits schmerzhaft harte Erregung an der seines Zwillings, bevor sie dann etwas atemlos auseinander wichen.  
Ohne sich um Clas, der die Geschehnissen atemlos beobachtete, zu kümmern, streckte Lars vorsichtig eine Hand aus und strich seinem Zwilling wortlos über die gerötete Wange, während seine zweite Hand nun um Anders‘ schmale Taille gelegt wurde, um den noch etwas widerstrebenden Jüngeren langsam zum Bett zu führen. Nach einem weiteren Kuss, wurde Anders in die bereits zerwühlten Laken gestoßen, bevor Lars sich in einem Aufwallen der Leidenschaft mit einem wilden Knurren auf ihn stürzte. Lars zog seinen Bruder zu sich, rieb mit dem Fuß langsam über das Bein und keuchte schließlich auf, als Anders sich schließlich in seinem festen Griff drehte und mit einem langsamen Rollen seiner Hüften ihre harten Schwänze aneinanderreiben ließ, „Ich will dich … Fick mich … JETZT!“ Mit einem frustrierten, viel zu lange zurückgehaltenen Knurren stürzte Lars sich auf seinen Bruder, begrub den schmaleren Körper unter sich und stahl sich einen weiteren, dieses Mal wilden, fast schon fordernden Kuss. Es war Anders, der den Kuss schließlich wieder löste und dann seine Zähne in die kräftige Schulter grub und seinen Zwilling nicht nur als sein Gegenstück, sondern auch als seinen alleinigen Besitz kennzeichnete. Die Antwort war ein ungehaltenes Stöhnen und Lars bäumte sich unter seinem Bruder auf. Aber dennoch folgten nun sanftere, verspieltere Küsse, während die Zwillinge erneut die Positionen tauschten, bis Lars sich zwischen den willig gespreizten Beinen des Anderen platzieren konnte.  
Erstmals warf Lars einen Blick zu Clas, dessen blauer Blick voller Verlangen jede Bewegung der Zwillinge verfolgen zu schien, bevor er für einen langen Moment einfach auf seinen Bruder hinabsah und den Anblick des erregten Anders sichtlich genoss. Ein langer Finger strich über den Oberschenkel, tauchte in die trennende Hautfalte und auch das dunkelblonde Haar ein und glitt dann endlich zwischen die harten Pobacken, wo er Anders ein weiteres Mal aufstöhnen ließ. Ein harter, fordernder Kuss, der immer weiter vertieft wurde, lenkte Anders ab, als Lars sich nun langsam in seinen Zwilling schob und ihnen beide ein Stöhnen zu entlockten wusste. Die kräftigen Körper zitterten vor Anspannung, aber dennoch gelang es Anders seine Beine um die Hüfte seines Bruders zu schlingen, während er seine Finger nach Halt suchend in das Laken grub, als Lars nun langsam tiefer in ihn glitt. Lars‘ Lippen glitten über die heiße, schweißfeuchte Haut, fanden all die empfindlichen Stellen, die Anders die unterschiedlichsten Töne entlocken konnten und mit jedem sanften, verspielten Biss stieß er fester zu und brachte sie somit dem Höhepunkt immer näher.  
Lars‘ Finger zitterten, als er nun die zwischen ihnen und bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen an seinem Bauch reibende Erregung umfasste. Dennoch massierte er sie fordernd im gleichen Takt seiner Stöße, während er gleichzeitig die Finger seines Zwillings über seinen Rücken kratzen fühlte. Ein letzter, harter Stoß und die Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in Lars‘ durchgebogenen Rücken, als die beiden Zwillinge gemeinsam dem Höhepunkt erreichen konnten. Anders, vielleicht war es aber auch Lars, schien es ja nun überhaupt keine Grenzen zwischen den beiden so gleichen Körpern mehr zu geben, warf mit einem Knurren den Kopf in den Nacken, während der andere Zwilling nun mit einem befriedigten Brummen seinen Kopf auf die harte Brust legte und mit halbgeschlossenen Augen den hektischen Atemzügen lauschte.  
Die Grenzen zwischen den Zwillingen war noch immer verschwommen, aber dennoch war es nun Anders‘ Hand, die durch Lars dunkelblonden Schopf kraulte, „Mmmmmh … Meinst du Clas hat seine Lektion gelernt?“ „Weiß nicht ...“, murmelte der Physiotherapeut und öffnete ein Auge schläfrig ein Auge, „Frag ihn?“ Trotz der Aufforderung murrte Lars, als Anders sich tatsächlich löste, aber dennoch setzte der ältere Zwilling sich auf und beobachtete wie Anders sich nun auf Clas‘ Schoss niederließ und sie wie eine Katze provozierend an ihm rieb, „Na? Wer bin ich?“


End file.
